From the East
by GreatPretending
Summary: "Blaine, please. Please, Blaine, don't do this."  It broke my heart, it really did. The tears in his glasz eyes, the way his hand twitched by his side, barley reaching out as though he was restraining himself from grabbing my arm.  Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_Okay, so there was a lot of confusion with this story. It was meant to be a one-shot, but a lot of people left confused reviews, so I decided to go ahead and write a little prologue to clear it up. Hopefully this helps._

* * *

><p>I jumped when a car door slammed outside my window. Glancing into the front yard, I saw Kurt's black Navigator, and heard his happy whistling coming from the front porch. I sunk down onto my bed, staring at the few loose threads. I heard my sister let Kurt in downstairs, and then his familiar footsteps as he neared my bedroom.<p>

Kurt knocked lightly before letting himself in.

"Hey, Blaine, you'll never guess what I—" he started in a cheery voice but cut off when I looked up at him. I could feel the beginnings of tears welling under my eyelids, and I shifted my eyes away.

Kurt rushed over and knelt in front of me. He took my hands in his and tried to catch my eye.

"Blaine? Blaine, what's wrong?" he asked, voice thick with worry. I stood up and moved away from him, putting a hand through my hair before turning around to face him. He was standing now, not to far from me. If I took half a step I could touch him. I didn't.

"I..." I glanced at the picture frame on my desk, the one that held the photo of us at Prom. "I'm breaking up with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine, please. Please, Blaine, don't do this."

It broke my heart, it really did. The tears in his glasz eyes, the way his hand twitched by his side, barley reaching out as though he was restraining himself from grabbing my arm.

"Kurt, I... I don't think I can do this."

"You can, _we_ can. Please, Blaine, think this through."

"I have." His legs were shaking, and I was afraid they would give out beneath him and he'd fall. It took everything I had not to wrap my arms around him and pull him against my chest. I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to let go. "I love you."

"Then _why_?" so many tears were falling so fast. He reached out and his fingers locked onto my shirt sleeve.

"Because I'm scared," I said quietly, my voice cracking. I was crying now, too. Kurt closed the distance between us and pulled me into a hug. I gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life. "I can't... I don't understand. I-It's too _much_," I sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh, baby, shh..." Kurt whispered, stroking my gel-free curls. I only cried harder. Kurt never was a fan of that pet name, feeling that it was over-used. When he did use it, it was only when he was expressing how much he truly cared for me.

Kurt led me over to my bed and sat me down, letting me curl into him and continue to stain his shirt.

"I'm s-sorry," I mumbled out brokenly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"No, Blaine. Shh, it's okay," he continued to soothe me. I looked up into his eyes, which were just as watery as my own. Reaching a hand around his neck, I pulled his lips to mine. He was a little hesitant at first, but I _needed_ him in this moment. As much as it scared me, the only thing that made sense was him. Kurt existed, Kurt was here, I could close my eyes and inhale and just _smell_ him and know that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>We were a tangle of limbs, quiet whispers and moans that night. Thank god both of my parents were off on various business trips this weekend. We were still awake when my alarm clock glowed two-thirty, laying on our sides facing each other. My forehead was pressed against his collarbone and his face in my hair.<p>

"Don't scare me like that again, please," he said, voice cracking a little even in the whisper.

"Never," I replied, pressing my face into the crook of his neck. His arms tightened around me.

"I love you," Kurt said, and I looked up into his eyes. I could see that he meant it. Hell, he didn't even need to say it out loud, I could just _see_ that he loved me in his eyes. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, that this boy loved me as much as I loved him. Completely, irrevocably, unconditionally, and in all honesty, a little bit irrationally.

I shifted so that he was laying on his back and I was hovering over him, my weight braced on one elbow next to his head while my other hand stroked through his silky hair.

"I love you," I repeated, leaning down to kiss him again. Before our kisses had been needy, rushed, and a little harsh. Now it was slow and sweet. My tongue passed through his lips and ran across the top of his mouth.

Kurt shivered beneath me and his fingers twisted into my hair. Oh, and yeah, things were getting steamy again.

* * *

><p>By five, the roles had been reversed. Kurt lay against my chest while I was on my back, sheets twisting just above his hips while my fingers trailed up and down his spine. I could feel his every breath against my skin, and his heart pounded rhythmically against my side. Kurt's thumb stroked at the hair behind my temple.<p>

He turned his head up to meet my eyes, and we just stared at each other. We honestly stared at each other for about an hour, our gazes only disconnecting in order to blink while our fingers continued their ministrations.

When the sun began to rise, our heads turned to my east-facing window. I reached my arms more tightly around Kurt's flawless, impossibly smooth back and curled my fingers around his sides, holding him more tightly as the sun broke the horizon and rose steadily into the sky. I then rolled over so Kurt was no longer facing the sun and held him against my chest. He gave a contented sigh as his face pressed into my shoulder, and we finally fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not really sure what brought this on. I think i was listening to Queen's 'Too Much Love Will Kill You' when I started it (anyone who knows me knows that I just about die every time I hear Freddie's voice) so it's nearly midnight here and I'm sick as a dog (I almost typed 'god' there, damn sinus infection making me all dyslexic). Anywho.<em>

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


End file.
